rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Wrinkle in Time AU
A Wrinkle in Time AU is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are featured in Madeleine L'Engle's science fantasy novel A Wrinkle in Time. This is a sub-scenario to Fairy Tale AU and Sci-Fi AU. About the AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup can be portrayed as [[w:c:wrinkle-in-time:Calvin O'Keefe|'Calvin O’Keefe']], or have a young Hiccup as [[w:c:wrinkle-in-time:Charles Murry|'Charles Wallace Murray']]. Jack Frost Jack can be portrayed as Calvin O’Keefe, while an older version of him is seen as [[w:c:wrinkle-in-time:Alex Murry|'Dr. "Alex" Alexander Murray']]. Merida DunBroch Merida can be portrayed as [https://wrinkle-in-time.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._Whatsit Mrs. Whatsit], due to the color of her red hair (in the 2018 film version). While others think that she should be [https://wrinkle-in-time.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._Who Mrs. Who]. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel being a young woman with a power of light and is wise in her own way, she can be portrayed as Mrs. Whatsit. Extra Characters Moana Waialiki Being a young girl that was asked to save the world, faces the dangers that came her and her friends way, and due to the style of her hair (in the 2018 film version), fans have portrayed Moana as [https://wrinkle-in-time.wikia.com/wiki/Meg_Murry Margaret "Meg" Murry]. Hiro Hamada Hiro can be portrayed as Charles Wallace Murray, due to his young age and interest in science. Queen Elsa Because of Elsa being a female, has powers and is a queen (a type of leader), she can be portrayed as either [https://wrinkle-in-time.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._Which Mrs. Which] or Mrs. Whatsit. Pitch Black Pitch Black can be portrayed as the [https://wrinkle-in-time.wikia.com/wiki/IT IT]. Yokai Yokai can be portrayed as the IT, due to him being the antagonist of ''Big Hero 6'' and the masked villain's dark appearance, while Robert Callaghan is seen as Dr. "Alex" Alexander Murray. As they are both men of science. Sina Since Moana is commonly see as Meg Murry, fans have her as Meg's mother [https://wrinkle-in-time.wikia.com/wiki/Kate_Murry Dr. Kate Murry]. Jamie Bennett Jamie's young age, his encounter with Jack and the Guardians and helping them with their fight against Pitch, can have him as Charles Wallace Murray. Queen Tara Tara's wisdom, uses her earth and plant powers to protect other and her female gender can portray her as Mrs. Whatsit. While others think that she should be Mrs. Which. Valka Valka can be portrayed as Mrs. Who. Taffyta Muttonfudge Taffyta can be portrayed as Mrs. Who, as they were both played by Mindy Kaling (in the 2018 film version). Disgust Disgust can be portrayed as Mrs. Who, as they were both played by Mindy Kaling (in the 2018 film version). Te Fiti Te Fiti can be portrayed as Mrs. Whatsit, as her island goddess form looks a bit like Mrs. Whatsit's humanoid plant form. Princess Anna Alistair Krei Tui Gramma Tala Prince Hans Maui Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art imagesPSAS7SYQ.jpg 583j94.jpg A Wrinkle In Time Trailer Non-Disney Style.jpg A Wrinkle In Time Trailer NonDisney Style.jpg Fanart Videos *A Wrinkle In Time - non/Disney trailer by Frost Queen *A Wrinkle In Time Trailer Non/Disney Style by Dreamcatcher 2 *A Wrinkle in Time Teaser Trailer (Non/Disney Style) by httydgirl74 *A Wrinkle In Time Trailer - Non-Disney Style by Lauren Brown Category:AUs Category:The Big Four